Noblesse Short Stories
by Icybeauty
Summary: When they are not busy with conflicts, all kinds of stuff can happen.
1. Truth Or Dare

_**Truth or Dare**_

Today was like any other day. The kids were at Frankenstien's house. Shinwu wanted to play truth or dare. "Let's play truth or dare!" Shinwu said excited. "Truth or dare?" Regis asked. "Wait. You never played truth or dare?" "That's right." "The rules are simple. Someone starts the game by asking someone to pick, truth or dare. If you pick truth, that person gets to ask you a question, that you have to answer honest. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare." "Let's play!" Tao said.

The game starts off with Tao. "Yuna. Truth or dare." He said with a mischievous grin. "Truth." She replied. "Who do you think is the sexiest person here?" Yuna blushed so hard her face was as red as a tomato. "Who is it?" Sui said giggling, knowing the answer. Yuna glanced at M-21 and looked back at Tao. "Mister." Yuna mumbled while hiding her face. They all giggled.

"Takio. Truth or dare?" Yuna said. "Dare." He replied. "I dare you to kiss Sui." Takio looked at Sui and she had a big blush on her face. "Come on! You have to it's a dare!" Shinwu yelled. Takio didn't want to embarrass her anymore, but he had to do it. He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Her blush got darker and he blushed as well. Yuna was giggling.

"Tao." "Dare. Give me a challenge." Tao smirked. "Ok. I dare you to let the group pose you in an embarrassing position and take a picture." Before Tao could say anything, the kids started to move quickly towards him. They started by making him stand up. They bent one knee and put his hands on top of his head. They made him stick his tounge out and open his eyes wide. Then they took pictures.

Tao sat back down and looked at Shinwu. "Shinwu truth or dare." "Dare." Tao looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Shinwu I dare you to switch clothes with Yuna."

Shinwu And Yuna blushed. "What!?"

"Game over. It's late." Frankenstien said glaring at Tao for the inappropriate dare.


	2. Snow Day

School was closed because of the snow.

Rai was looking out the window at the snow. Regis, Seira, and Frankenstien were sitting on the couch, drinking tea. *Bang!* They turned around to see Tao running with a mischievous grin. Takio and M-21 chased him outside, while Frankenstien walked out, after them. His dark aura grew with his anger. As he walked out the door after them, he got hit in the face with a snow ball M-21 threw. His dark aura got darker and darker. The trio gulped, and knew what was to happen. They knew that the wilder dark spear got, the crazier he got.

In the house

Rai, Regis, and Seira felt his energy. The two nobles were worried about the trio. Rai knew how Frankenstien was. They walked to the door to hear screaming.

Back outside

When the three walked out the door they heard screaming, and saw the trio had a spike of dark energy threw there shoulder. Frankenstien was still mad he was about to shoot another spear of dark energy at them until his master called out to him. He turned around to see his master and calmed down. He apologized to his master for loseing his cool.

They all went back in the house. The three men were in Frankenstien's lab, getting treated for there wounds. After he finished, they went back to the living room. Frankenstien went to the kitchen to fix tea. He was on his way back, when he heard the door bell.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

Tao was at the door, saw them on the monitor, and let them in. The kids came in, wearing snow gear. "Hello Chairman! Hello Rai, Seira,Regis, and big bros!" The kids yelled in excitement.

"Hello, what are y'all doing today?" Tao asked. "Were here to make y'all have some fun!" Shinwu yelled. Frankenstien sighed.

30 minutes later

Everyone was dressed for the snow going outside. The kids made teams of two for a snowball fight. The ones on team one was, Rai, Frankenstien, Yuna, Tao, and Regis. On team two was, Ikhan, Shinwu, Sui, Seira, Takio, and M-21.

"Let the games begin!" Shinwu yelled, throwing a snowball at Tao, hitting him in the stomach. Tao hurriedly made a few and ran after them. Regis, Seira, and Rai didn't know what to do. They never played this before.

Frankenstien noticed and quickly explained the game. The three then made a snowball. Regis went after Takio, Seira went after Shinwu, and Rai, with a small grin, went after Frankenstien.

Many hours have passed and they were having fun. They were all tired, and worn out, they all went inside for some hot coco.


	3. Halloween

AN: In this short story the former Lord did not go into eternal sleep.

Halloween was just around the corner. And the Lord wanted to celebrate a holiday called "Halloween". He knew humans dressed up, gave out candy, threw parties, and etc. He called the family leaders, the Noblesse, and his servant to the throne room. "Lord." The family leaders said and bowed. "Raizel, I want to throw a party for a holiday humans call halloween. Since your house is big enough, I was thinking we could do it there." Lord said. "..."

Before anyone could say anything, the Lord finished explaining, that it would be fun, everyone will be required to dress up, it will be at Raizel's house, it will be good for Raizel, and for everyone to not be so stiff.

"This is a request I make as your Lord." He said. "Very well." Raizel said as he bowed, and walked out. Frankenstien followed his master out the door of the throne room. "This is going to be fun. Make sure your children come, and don't forget to dress up in costumes. They sell them, and you can make them. Everyone is required to go, dress up, and have fun. Halloween is in two days." Lord said cheerfully.

Halloween Day

Frankenstien prepared for the party. He cooked all the food, made candy, bought some too, made deserts, made his masters costume, and got everything on the Lord's list to do.

Guest started to arrive at six. Gechutel and his grandson Regis arrived. Not long after all the other guests arrived. They were all in costumes.

Gechutel dressed up as a pirate, Regis as a ninja, Rayga dressed as a prince, Rajak as superman, Rael as flash, Ludis as green lantern, Kei a Viking, Karis as cupid, Krasis as a soldier, Seira as a nurse, Rosaria as a steam punk girl, Lascrea as a Jasmine the Disney princess, Frankenstien as a firefighter, Rai as Aladen, Lord as a cowboy, Takio a mummy, M-21 as a vampire, and Tao as Frankenstien. Frankenstien was mad at Tao for dressing up as him and even going as far as to make a fake (toy) dark spear.

When everyone saw Tao's outfit, some started to sweat, while some were trying to hold back laughter. The laughter pissed Frankenstien off even more. His dark aura got bigger and darker around him. "Frankenstien." Raizel said. When he said that Frankenstien calmed down, and was going to talk to Tao later.

The party was fun. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Since it was a halloween party, the Lord put on some music and told everyone to hit the dance floor. Pop music was playing and everyone started to dance and have fun.

Frankenstien was happy that his master was having fun. He walked to the punch bowl and poored himself a cup. "Thank you for completing the list, Frankenstien. Raizel's outfit is perfect, I wanted him and Lascrea to have a pairing costume."Lord said. "No problem. Master seems to be enjoying the party." Frankenstien replied.

Lord walked over to change the music into one you slow dance with someone. "Everyone grab a partner!" He yelled. Raizel danced with Lascrea, as Karis danced with Rosaria. Rael was dancing with Seira.

While the family leaders danced with there husbands and wives, throughout the night.


End file.
